Seamos Felices
by hyh-mel
Summary: Bueno mi primer fict...en algun momento tenia que empezar a escribir...luego de leer tanto. Bueno Harry se va a casar...Hermione sufre...no se dejen llevar por el summary...lean la historia por favor!...dejen reviews plizzz...one short...first fict!...


**Seamos Felices...**

**-No puedo hacerlo... **Lav, ya todo terminó... no queda ninguna oportunidad... lo único que me queda es irme!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga, realmente tenia que admitirlo, ella no tenia ninguna oportunidad con él.

**-Si **puedes!...-grito opacando la voz de la chica de ojos ámbar, "Lav" como le decía su mejor amiga, que sé habia convertido en la mejor ya que desde siempre Hermione la habia ayudado, a ella no le importaba demasiado que haya salido con su "ex" incluso antes de estar con ella, si, Ron y Hermione habían salido por un tiempo pero no habia funcionado, simplemente o eran mas que **amigos** y así quedaron.

Ahora Hermione amaba a su otro mejor amigo, **siempre lo habia hecho, **pero jamás habia tenido la suficiente **fuerza** para admitirlo... en cada momento de su vida habia estado con él y no-se habia dado cuenta **porque lo hacia **su subconsciente le pedía a gritos desde que lo conoció estar con él, protegerlo, cuidarlo, **amarlo... **desde primero, y jamás, hasta que **fracaso **lo de Ron, se habia dado cuenta porque lo hizo.

Cada cosa que hacia, cada paso que daba era sabiendo que él era **feliz, **aun con cho, aun con su **mejor amiga, **aun en su casamiento.

-Si puedes hacerlo!- repitió Lav, era la única que lo sabia, **Ginny **también lo sabia, pero creía que habia terminado hace mucho tiempo. Hermione también lo habia pensado, pero no pudo aceptarlo, sin embargo, gracias a eso ahora estaba pasando lo que pasaba... y por supuesto, si Harry era feliz así, que podía hacer ella, solo sentarse a ver la ceremonia para luego **huir** muy lejos de el lugar que habia crecido, donde lo habia conocido, para olvidar todo, para olvidarlo, para olvidarse.

-Herms, dime, que pierdes con decirselo? Por lo menos ahora, un día antes-

-ENTIENDELO EL **JAMAS VA A SER MIO! **TE DIRE QUE PERDERE, PERDERE LO QUE MAS VALORO EN ESTE MUNDO, PERDERE SU **AMISTAD Y CONFIANZA **Y QUE VA A SER DE MI? NO ENTIENDES QUELO UNICO QUE ME MANTIENE CON VIDA ES SABER QUE EL ME APRECIA, AL MENOS COMO AMIGA? SABER QUE CADA DÍA VOY A DESPERTAR CON LA SEGURIDAD QUE VOY A RECIBIR AL MENOS UNA **SONRISA**O UNA **MIRADA** O UNA DE SUS **PALABRAS **O ALGO DE EL, SU CONFIANZA O LEALTAD, QUE ME CUENTE SECRETOS O QUE ME CALLE CUANDO HABLO DEMACIADO O QUE ALAGUE LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE HAGO Y SI NO RECIBO ALGO DE ESO SIMPLEMENTE MI DÍA NO ESTA COMPLETO Y TOTALMENTE DESECHO? CREES QUE GINNY SIENTE ALGO, AL MENOS UN PORSENTAJE DE LO QUE SIENTO YO? **NO **PORQUE ELLA LO TIENE PARA DISFRUTAR SUS CARICIAS SUS PALABRAS, O AL MENOS UN GESTO QUE EL HAGA REALMENTE NO LE DA EL VALOR QUE EL SE **MERECE-**

Desde hace tiempo que habian empezado a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, de esas que derramaba melancólicamente **cada noche **desde 7º año, desde que se dio cuenta de su desgracia, que se convirtió en su dicha y que definitivamente:

Harry es lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida-

Lo que ella no se habia dado cuenta es que hace un tiempo ya no estaba hablando con Lavander Brown Habia otra persona en la habitación la persona menos indicada para ese momento y que sin embargo habia escuchado cada palabra de su amiga con tanto anhelo que las palabras eran poca para definir el momento.

Cada situación, cada circunstancia en la que ella estaba con el, cada momento, cada frase, cada paso, cada frustración, cada paso que daba... ella estuvo con el, sin importarle nada, sin importarle **ser expulsada, **estuvo con el en cada aventura hasta en la mas pequeña ella lo ayudo.

Sin impórtale **tener a todo el colegio en contra** creyó en el ante todo, demostrando antes que nada su lealtad y amistad.

Sin importarle **sufrir **ella estuvo con el en cada uno de sus enredos amorosos (moral y espiritualmente por supuesto ) el le contaba cada cosa y ella lo ayudaba aun cuando...

Sin importarle **amar **ella estuvo siempre con el, en cada situación.

Sin importarle **morir **ella estuvo con el en la batalla final resultando victoriosos gracias a que ella lo habia salvado de algunos mortifagos, permitiéndole matar a Voldemort.

Si eso no era **amor **entonces no sabia que mas podía podía haber sido tan tonto?. El también la **ama** y se estaba por casar con una chica que lo único que tienen en común es el Quidditch?.¿Cuándo tenia la luz en un negro túnel mas cerca de lo que pensaba?

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo vio...preocupada pregunto:

-Que tanto escuchaste?-

-Lo suficiente- Dijo y lo único que puedo hacer fue besarla.

Besarla por cada momento que ella lo ayudo, besarla por cada momento que la hizo sufrir, besarla porque la amaba...simplemente por todo lo que vivieron, desde **siempre.**

De todas las cosas que existían en el mundo lo que menos pensaba ella era que después de lo que dijo el la besaría, pero una luz visito su mundo cuando lo hizo.

Y Harry fue **Feliz, **esto era felicidad, no lo que vivía con Ginny, ni con Cho, esto era felicidad de la que no habia sentido en años...solo cuando esta con ella se le acercaba. Era increible porque la dicha no entraba en su cuerpo.

Cuando termino el beso diejeron al unisono:

-**Te amo- **y sonrieron. Hermione le pregunto a su "amor"-Harry que haremos con Ginny?-

-Solo quiero estar contigo, porque eres lo que me haces feliz, eres lo que amo y solo así soy feliz, eres lo que amo y solo así soy feliz, nos escaparemos y sera como en los cuentos de hadas, seremos felices por siempre-

Lo unico que Hermione puede decirle fue:

Llévame donde tu quieras porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad y si tu eres feliz así lo seré contigo porque tu eres mi felicidad, mi amor.


End file.
